Gracias a ti
by huddyy
Summary: 1942...historia huddy
1. Chapter 1

Chicas un nuevo fic, se me ocurrio en mi tiempo de aburrimiento en el trabajo...se que debo termino no recuerdo...juro q lo terminare...saludos chicas las quiero muito !

Inspirado en la Vida es Bella...si alguien es Judia espero que no se ofenda...cualquier aporte es positivo-

**Gracia**s A ti

**Año 1942...**

El famoso doctor House tenia una importante clínica privada en Italia, contaba con un gran grupo de doctores que trabaja con él...sin embargo mucho de estos eran judíos y eso le complicaba debido a que tenían que esconderse constantemente...Greg House no tenia prejuicios sobre las religiones sin embargo el era ateo y no tenia mayor interés en la guerra, pero no por eso no le preocupaba su equipo,,,una de las mejores doctoras que tenia era judia y estaba siendo perseguida por los militares...dentro de la consulta no se tocaba el tema, sin embargo muchos eran los rumores sobre sus creencias...Un día Greg iba por el mercado y escucho sin querer una conversación entre un militar y un ciudadano que le decía que la doctora cuddy era judía y estaba siendo protegida por una familia de la ciudad...House nunca se llevo con cuddy, siempre discutían y muchas veces le dieron ganas de matarla,,,,pero el no podía dejar que nada le pasara , ya que era un miembro importante de la clínica y a pesar de las discusiones sentía un afecto por ella...aunque el se lo niega y siempre se decía es solo una atracción física...mientras pensaba en eso escucho que el militar le pedía discreción a l hombre que la delato, ya que si esta se enteraba podía casarse con un católico y no tendría mayor problema...dios house tenia la solución, pero con quien la casaba, wilson no podía porque también era judío y chasse era muy joven...solo quedaba un opción...él se tendría que casar con Lisa Cuddy...

House al llegar a la clínica busca al tiro a lisa y le cuenta lo sucedido y a la vez la solución...como que nos vamos a casar? estas loco house, contigo sería la última persona con quien me casaría...eres una mal agradecida crees que yo me quiero amarrar de por vida a ti, lo hago por salvarte la vida estúpida...cuddy sabía que el tenía razón pero se llevaban tan mal que no podría fingir amor eterno...no paso ni un minuto y lisa hablo...esta bien me caso, pero ni creas que me vas tocar ni un pelo...house acepto y se fue preparar todo...dentro de ella sabía que esta feliz y va hacer la señora HOUSE, aunque fuera un idiota le tenia estima y mucho más ahora que la ayudo por iniciativa propia...

Una semana después se realizo un lindo matrimonio civil y una rápida bendición...lisa utilizo un lindo vestido de novia el cual le acentuado su cuerpo y House se puso su mejor terno...al momento de besar a la novio ellos soló rosaron sus labio sin profundizar...en eso llegan los militares a la gran casa del doctor que contaba con un hermoso jardín y viñedos...llamaron a house al despacho...muy doctor se caso con la judía, usted sabe que si es un matrimonio arreglado el problema que tendrá es muy grande, es más su vida correrá peligro de muerte...no se preocupe oficial mi mujer ahora es católica y no se preocupe que no es un matrimonio arreglado...no han visto lo sexy que es...nos queremos y punto...eso espero doctor, sin embargo tiene tres meses para que ella este embarazada de usted...house solo asintió con la cabeza y vio irse a los hombres...en eso entre cuddy llorando quien había escuchado todo...que vamos a ser house?...dice cuddy llorado...vamos a tener que hacer un bebé por nuestro bien, pero ahora descansa ya mañana veremos que hacemos..

**...**...

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

House le indico a lisa su alcoba, mientras esta mira un tanto asustada todo, ya que aún no sabían que iban hacer con del bebé...muy bien cuddy esta será tu alcoba, la mía esta a la izquierda en pasillo explica house...bien gracias dijo lisa e ingreso su nueva pieza...al entrar no podía creer lo que veía, era un dormitorio hermosos, como el de una princesa, tenia una cama gigante con cobertores blancos y velos por al rededor y un hermoso tocador, su baño era pintado a mano y con lindas cerámicas, también tenía una terraza con mesa para desayunar y una vista envidiable, se notaba que huose tenía mucho dinero , además estaba cubierta de rosas rojas la pieza por todos lados...al recostarse en su cama se comenzó a acomodar y en eso encontró una nota que decía "buenas noches señora House" lisa sonrío ante el gesto de su marido, al parecer no era tan culo como ella pensaba...es más ella comenzó a pensar en por qué la ayudaba tanto, ella era judía, sola podría estar muerta si no fuera por él. house no tenía ninguna obligación con ella, solo era la doctora de su clínica, es más siempre discutían y se miraban con odio...a lo mejor solo no era tan malo...con eso pensamiento lisa se fue profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente House fue el primero en despertar, bajo hasta el comedor para tomar desayuno mientras leía el diario, el cual daba informaciones sobre los ataques contantes en Europa...en eso baja lisa y lo saluda con simple hola...ambos estuvieron un largo tiempo silencio hasta que Greg rompió el silencio...

Lisa, ahora no podemos llamarnos por apellidos y debemos andar de la mano en la calle y además ir a misa los domingo...dice house

Si ya había pensado en eso también, además ya acepte que perdí mi apellido, pero aún así no me arrepiento de nada...con su labio tiritando dijo ...gracias Greg, y lo se miraron por fin a los ojos

de nada...solo debemos cuidarnos más y ver que haremos con el niño...mira lisa yo estaba pensando que a lo mejor sería bueno buscar a uno de tu ex novios y ver si él te puede hacer un hijo y lo hacemos pasar por nuestro...a cuddy la cara se le callo, nunca pensó en que le dijera algo así, como pensaba que ella ser acostaría con otro hombre estando casada con él...en verdad no me molesta si es judío no creo en nada de eso dijo greg para finalizar...

lisa ya muy molesta por su actitud, dijo y que pasa después que termine la guerra...

bueno te vas con el niño y nos separamos y listo...responde house

Lisa se levanta de la mesa y sale a caminar, house la queda mirando media trastornado no sabe que hizo mal...

Lisa no sabía porque esta tan molesta, en verdad house le estaba dando todas las posibilidades para no molestar, pero ella no quería dormir con nadie que no fue era su marido...sin embargo ella dejo claro que nada de sexo entre ellos...que diablos le pasaba estaba molesta porque house no quería dormir con ella.-...acaso la encontraba fea o peor poco sexy,...ni ella entendía que le pasaba, pero no le estaba gustando nada esto...

por su lado house no dejaba de recordar a lisa en su vestido de novia, se veía tan linda, solo él sabía como sufrió la noche anterior pensando en ella y su cuerpo, sus bromas y su gran inteligencia ...era una mujer genial y el ser judía nunca fue un impedimento para él...

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Después de una semana de matrimonio, los recién casado debían realizar su primera aparición en público, tenían que asistir a la misa del domingo, con todas las personas de alta alcurnia...lisa se sentía muy incomoda en esta posición debido a que le paresia que estaba traicionando sus creencias pero por otro lado sabía que así era la única forma de poder salvarse de los militares...al levantarse cuddy fue a tomar desayuno junto a su marido el cual aún no se encontraba en el comedor, ella tampoco se atrevía a preguntarles a las sirvientas por miedo a que sospecharan algo...

Lisa se vistió con lindo vestido de color blanco con rosas de color pastel, era hasta la rodilla era muy un diseño muy usado durante la época, su cabello lo utilizo en media cola y se puso uno simples aros pegados a la orejas y por último un lindo collar de perlas que se había comprado hace unos años atrás. House llego al comedor muy bien arreglado y con un olor que no fue desapercibido por su esposa...

Buenos días, dijo lisa un poco tímida...

Buenos días, pensé que aún estabas durmiendo, contesto house...

No, tenemos que ir a misa así que levante temprano y tu?

yo me levante más temprano que tú, fui al mercado y pase a una tienda...un poco tímido le dijo te compre algo...los ojos de lisa se iluminaron, que le habrá comprado y sobre todo el porque lo habrá hecho; en la última semana no tuvieron mucho contacto, hubo días que solo se vieron en la comidas y ni siquiera se hablaban...

House le entrego el paquete a lisa, ella comenzó abrirlo con mucho cuidado sin tratar de romper nada de lo que se encontraba en su interior...al verlo lisa no pudo más de la emoción y se tiro sobre él en un caluroso abrazo de serpiente...dentro del paquete se encontraba una hermoso velo blanco de encaje...es para la misa dijo greg un poco sonrojado... si lo se y gracias, respondió lisa...el abrazo duro unos minutos cada uno aprovechando el olor y el tacto del otro...

Al llegar a la iglesia house estaciono su coche, antes de bajar se dieron una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que se les vendrían un monto de personas observándolos...al salir del coche se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron su gran espectáculo de matrimonio feliz.

Uno de los primeros en acercarse fue uno de los militares que amenazo a house de muerte en caso que fuera cómplice de lisa...buenos días doctores house. dijo el militar con un tono irónico...buenos días dijeron ambos sin que se les moviera ni un pelo...y como va ese heredero que están creando, consulto el hombre...lisa se puso un poco tensa, pero house supo arreglar la situación...vamos bien mi querido oldeis, mi esposa es insaciable así que pronto mi pequeño greg andará dando caos por estos lados...con eso house besa la frente de lisa y siguen su camino.

Durante la misa los bendijo por el recién matrimonio y deseo que los hijos vinieran luego también, todos comenzaron a pedir el beso...house tomo a lisa por la cintura y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, el cual hizo estremecer a cuddy, no sabia porque los besos de ese hombre le gustaban tanto...lisa se aferro más a los labios de su esposo e incluso soltó un gemido que solo escucharon ellos no más.

de vuelta en casa, ambos se sentían un poco incómodos con lo que había ocurrido en la iglesia, es por eso que cada uno partió a su cuarto a descansar.

La noche del día miércoles estaba todo muy callado en la casa del nuevo matrimonio, lisa estaba en su pieza leyendo su novela y house quien sabe donde anda...habían tenido mucho más espacio para conocerte durante las largas conversaciones que tenían después de la cena, ambos se habían sorprendido de cosas del otro; lisa por su parte estaba muy sorprendida cuando House le confeso que nunca se había enamorado y que la relación con su padre nunca fue buena; por la parte de house se sorprendió cuando lisa le confeso que le aterraba quedarse sola y que hace años no veía a su familia que es más no sabía si estaba vivos... cada palabra ayudaba a que ellos se comprendieran mejor y se acercan más en este reto en cual se habían involucrado...cada conversación se hacia muy corta, con risas, penas y discusiones, pero eran ellos y eso se agradecía por ambos...

Lisa baja a cenar y no ve a su marido por ningún lado, se sienta en la mesa y comienza a esperar por unos minutos y nada...se para ya un poco molesta por la espera y va hasta el patio trasero donde se ubica una pequeña terraza ...y ahí lo ve con delantal y una hermosa mesa decorada para dos personas...querida asiento por favor...ella se sienta y lo mira embobada...gracias querido dice lisa entre risas...y a que se debe todo esto? consulta Lisa...bueno se debe a que han sido días duros para ti y quise darte una sorpresa...house se acomodo a su lado y le sirvió una pasta que olía como lo dioses ...mientras el servía lisa no dejaba de observarlo, tan guapo, sexy, misterioso y en su interior buena persona, se sentía profundamente atraída por el ...por su lado House no sentía menos, ella tan guapa, simpática e inteligente...durante la conversación hubieron varios temas de conversación y la velada resulto ideal, después del postre house la invito a bailar al rededor del gran bosque que tenían como patio, se acercaron lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos sin pestañear ninguno quería perderse el momento que estaban viviendo...durante el baile lisa rompió el silencio...porque te quisiste casar conmigo? consulta ella...house la queda mirando y responde...debido a que nadie se merece morir por culpa de un engreído que no tiene ni un tacto de inteligencia como es el famoso fiure...lisa solo asintió y siguió bailando.

Después del baile house la llevo a su sala privada y ella por fin conoció el lugar donde el pasaba horas y horas...dentro de ala sala había un largo piano de cola negro, el la convido a sentarse junto a el en la banqueta y comenzó a tocar una suave música que lo llevo a un mundo completamente paralelo a lo que ocurría a su alrededor , se sentían llenos de paz...cuando house termino de tocar lisa se acerco a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso que causo estrago en ambos, lisa después aumento el beso cuando introdujo su lengua en su boca, el beso termino muy despacio y ningún quería que acabara, peor lisa fue la primera en reaccionar y le pidió disculpas y se paro corriendo a su dormitorio...

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

House fue tras ella, camino lo más rápido que le permitió y la alcanzo justo antes de que ella ingresara a su dormitorio, la tomo por la cintura y ambos se quedaron mirando, azul con azul...house suavemente la la beso en sus labios y ella se dejo, poco a poco subió la intensidad del beso, greg de a poco comenzó a entrar en la pieza de lisa, y ella se dejaba llevara por el calor de su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido más amada que ahora, greg house si sabía como amar a una mujer; para él el sentimiento era similar, lisa era una diosa , una mujer tan sexy y bella... house puso a lisa en la cama y el se subió arriba de ella, de a poco comenzó a sacarle su vestido y a besarle cada rincón de su piel, mientras tanto ella gemía y le sacaba su pantalón...cuando ambos estaban desnudos house le abrió la piernas a lisa muy despacio y luego se introdujo en ella, eran perfecto sus cuerpos eran un solo, estuvieron por largos minutos así hasta que lisa cambio de lugar y se subió arriba de su marido, comenzó con movimientos lentos y al pasar los minutos cada vez eran más rápidos ...oh oho lisa, sigue así... decía greg...al llegar a su climax ambos comenzaron a retomar su respiración...lisa se acomodo al lado opuesto de house y greg se quedo mirando al techo...ambos se durmieron sin saber de nada más...

Al otro día. lisa fue la primera en despertar, sentía que le dolía todo su cuerpo vio a su lado y reconoció de inmediato al culpable de su dolor ...ella se preguntaba que iba a pasar ahora, esto va traer cambios, y si solo fue sexo para él y si ya no la quiere más en su casa...eso la mataba fue muy despacio a bañarse y dejar de pensar en eso...

house despertó con la ducha y supo de inmediato quien era, salio muy despacio del cuarto para no ser oídio, él también tenía que pensar, tampoco sabía como actuar ahora...todo va cambiar entre ellos, entre sus pensamientos rogó que haya quedado embarazada...

se evitaron todo el día...ninguno quería hablar de la noche anterior...

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente lisa salió caminar por los viñedos de su marido, aún se encontraba desconcertada por lo ocurrido la otra noche, se habían evitado durante todo el día anterior y no sabía que pasaría ahora…durante su caminata el calor comenzó aumentar y su cuerpo empezó a sudar; se recostó a bajo de un parrón tratando de escapar del calor rotundo, mientras meditaba que iba hacer con su vida sintió un ruido se levantó suavemente sin saber quién era, al darse vuelta quedo al frente de un militar que le miro sin descaro los pechos y se lamio los labios…-señora house , tan solo por eso lados…..lisa se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a caminar a la dirección contraria…el militar comenzó a seguirla y lisa se puso a correr el hombre empezó a gritar.- maldita judía ven para acá me muero por saber que te ve ese maldito doctor….- déjame tranquila empezó a gritar lisa.- Greg ayúdame gritaba desesperada lisa mientras el soldado la agarra y la tira al suelo sin pudor….comienza agárrales las manos y en eso el hombre siente un golpe en la cabeza….Lisa estaba llorando y tenía mucho miedo; House le toma la mano y la ayuda a levantarse; se abrazan muy fuerte….después de un rato house le grita a sus empleados que valla por el comandante y acuso al solado y pide que lo fusilen sin ningún tipo de lastima…..- Comandante no voy aguantar que ninguno de sus soldados le falte el respeto a mi mujer, quienes se creen que son, ella es mi mujer a quien amo así que quiero justicia por presunta violación...el comandante acepta de manera inmediata ya que lisa era la esposa de los hombres más ricos del pueblo y aunque fue judía ahora era la señora de los hombres mas respetables de la zona…..- Doctor house no se preocupe y por favor acepte mis disculpas….en eso se llevan al soldado a la cárcel, y quedan solo house y cuddy….- estás bien? Pregunta house…- sí, gracias me volviste a salvar…..lisa aún lloraba un poco y greg le tomo la cara con sus manos y le dijo.- eres mi esposa no voy a dejar que nadie te hago daño nunca….y justo ahí se rozaron los labios, todo comenzó lento muy dulce pero con el tiempo se fue formando en algo más caliente…House toma a lisa en brazos y ella cruza sus piernas por la cadera de su marido y él comienza a caminar con ella pegada a su cuerpo…..llegan a un patio de luz que estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas y es ahí donde el doctor deja a su señora y comienza a sacarle la ropa suavemente mientras ella le saca la camisa a él, de a poco house comienza a penetrarla a un principio fue muy suave y eso a ella la comienza a desesperar y toma la riendas subiendo ella arriba de él… house la mira embobado; cuddy manejando la situación era mucho más excitante….- dios lisa eres una diosa sigue así…- aaahhh, estoy cerca Greg, dice lisa…..y antes de llegar al climax lisa dice .- ándate adentró mio querido, a ver si quedo embarazada….y así llegaron al final de su lujuriosa tarde de verano…

Comenzaron a vestirse sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que house rompe el silencio y dice.- de verdad quieres un hijo mío?...ella lo mira un poco dudosa de lo que va a responder …- sí, eres mi marido y estamos obligados a tener un hijo juntos así que hay que aprovechar la oportunidad no lo crees… el solo asiente con la cabeza y se van caminado de la mano por el gran viñedo…Al llegar a casa cada uno partió a ser sus cosas…..

Antes de comenzar la cena House fue avisado que tenia un caso en su clínica y sale de inmediato sin antes decirle a su esposa…- tengo un caso, no se a que hora llegue, pero cuando llegue conversaremos de esta nueva situación….ella responde….- no tardes, voy a estar esperando en mi cuarto; el se acerca a ella y le besa la frente…. Lisa se queda con una gran angustia por la soledad que tendría durante la noche.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

House llego casi al amanecer a su casa, el caso lo resolvió en un tiempo corto, sin embargo no podía salir de la clínica por los constantes bombardeos en la ciudad, ya cuando se calmó un poco se fue a su casa pero en el camino lo detuvieron muchas veces nuevos soldados que venían de otra ciudad y no lo conocían; Cuando por fin entro a su morada uno de sus empleados los esperaba….- como estuvo todo por acá? Consulta Greg…..- mucho movimiento señor, la señora estaba muy nerviosa, se quedó dormida a puros saltos…..- bien gracias José, ahora voy a verla.

House entra muy despacio al dormitorio de cuddy y la ve que duerme con un poco de angustia, él se acomoda detrás de ella en la cama y la abraza, lisa se despertó con el movimiento y se gira para quedar cara con cara.

.- ¿Llegaste recién? Consulta lisa….

.- Sí, no pude venirme antes, lo siento…

.-mmmm… metete bajos las tapas, hace frío…

House se quitó los zapatos, pantalones y se acomodó con ella en la cama; se quedan en silencio por un momento y el primero en romper el silencio es Greg…..- me dijeron que estabas asustada, no deberías acá nadie te hará nada de malo…- no estaba asustada por mí…..- a no? Y por quien entonces…..lisa lo mira fijo a los ojos y toma su cara con sus manos…- estaba asustada por ti, no sabía si estabas bien y se venias en camino nada y eso comienza a llorar; house la abraza y trata de calmarla…..-tranquila no me paso nada, yo también pensé mucho en ti, dice house con una media sonrisa; ella se levanta un poco y le da un cálido beso en los labios, Greg se sube encima de ella y comienza de a poco a quitarle el piyama y a besarle su cuerpo. Hicieron el amor durante toda la madrugada hasta que quedaron rendidos, aún no conversaban de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar.

En la mañana House abre sus ojos y se encuentra solo en la cama, se levanta muy despacio y parte a darse una ducha para luego después ir a tomar desayuno; por su lado lisa estaba sacando unas rosas para ponerlas en el comedor. Lisa ordena las flores muy concentrada en su labor y no siente que alguien entra a la sala….- te levantaste temprano, dice house…..ella se asusta un poco…- me asustaste, sí no podía seguir durmiendo le responde ella con una sonrisa; house les estira su brazo con el fin que ella tome su mano para ir a comer, ella de manera innata le toma su mano y ambos parten al jardín a tomar desayuno donde estaba servido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, lisa empieza retirar la mesa y house la detiene….-no lo tienes que hacer hay empleadas para eso, dice él…- lo sé pero quiero, me aburro mucho acá, no hago nada me siento como un florero….- lo sé, pero sabes que no puedes trabajar más en clínica tenemos que evitarnos problemas, no quiero que nadie te haga daño…..- si entiendo, pero eso no me quita las ganas de poder hacer más cosas en el día…..- Bueno mañana vamos a salir, así que te pondrás más linda aún, e iremos a la ciudad a comer y escuchar música….Lisa se alegra mucho por la noticia y le da un cálido abrazo a su marido.

Al día siguiente Lisa se pone un bonito vestido azul oscuro el cual deja los brazos descubiertos y se ajusta a sus caderas y unos lindo aretes que le regalo su marido, por su parte Greg se pone un elegante traje de color negro; ambos se encuentran en la sala principal de la casa estaban solos, los trabajadores de la casa estaba todos con el día libre…House queda embobado con su esposa y camina rápidamente hacia ella y la toma por la cintura y la besa de manera apasionada ella le responde con el mismo calor, al terminar el beso house es quien primero hablo…- estoy a punto de subirte al cuarto y hacerte el amor durante todo el día….ella solo sonríe y le responde….- lo podemos hacer a la vuelta, pero ahora quiero salir a pasear con mi marido; ambos se sonríen y parten a la ciudad.

Tuvieron una linda velada, comieron, bailaron se robaron algunos besos y ya no quedaba duda para nadie que acá había amor y que el matrimonio nunca fue arreglado; mientras en la plaza de la ciudad tocaban jazz y house escuchaba fascinado y lisa decide ir a comprar unos dulces para terminar la jornada de manera perfecta, sin embargo en ese instante comenzaron nuevos bombardeos en la ciudad. House comienza a buscarla de manera inmediata, corre por todos lados y grita su nombre pero era imposible escuchar algo …..por su parte lisa también lo busca pero un general la toma por el brazo y la tira a un camión, un solado más joven le dice….- general ella es la esposa del doctor house…..- será la esposa del presidente pero es judía, yo no me creo eso del matrimonio …Lisa se pone a llorar y pide que por favor la dejen y que busquen a su marido y el militar al contrario de lo que dice lisa da la orden para que el camión parta con todos los nuevos detenidos.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa fue sacada a empujones del camión, para después ser tirada a un galpón lleno de gente; todos en silencio y mirando como llegaban más habitantes al frío encierro, una anciana se acercó a lisa de inmediato y le puso una manta encima ya que llevaba puesto solo su vestido de noche, cuddy solo asintió con la cabeza y se refugió sola en un rincón, no quería hablar con nadie, solo esperaba que su marido la rescatara; el lugar donde se encontraba era oscuro y toda la gente hablaba en mormullos. Lisa solo esperaba que su Greg volviera con ella, porque, aparte del miedo que tenía sentía que en los últimos días se había comenzado a enamorar de él, no entendía como la vida era tan injusta, justo cuando era feliz es alejada del lugar y del hombre que la hacía sonreír.

Por su lado House, no se quedó con la brazos cruzado de manera inmediata comenzó a mover sus contactos con el fin de encontrar a su mujer, no entendía como se atrevieron a llevársela, quien fuera iba a pagar las consecuencias. Greg llego a la oficina de un oficial amigo de él, más que amigos era un hombre al cual le salvo la vida de su hija, así que el oficial se veía en la obligación de ayudarlo o eso pensaba él…..

.- Doctor House, que agrado verlo dígame en que puedo ayudarlo…..

.- Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo, sus hombres se llevaron a mi mujer detenida, necesito que la suelten…

.- Lamento escuchar eso, pero llegaron nuevos oficiales y ellos están a cargo de las misiones de prisioneros, no tengo idea de lo que ha pasado

.- pero usted los debes conocer, de verdad necesito que la suelten, ella mi mujer por dios, puede estar embarazada….

.- voy a hacer las consultas pertinentes pero no le aseguro nada, valla a su casa y espere mi respuesta…..

House salió echando de demonios de la oficina, busco otros contactos pero todos dijeron lo mismo…él solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla.

Así fue como paso un mes sin ella, House todos los días hacia cosas para encontrarla, incluso ofreció su clínica como centro de ayuda para los militares pero aún no pasaba nada, estaba desesperado…

Lisa había hecho amistad con algunas personas dentro, todos los días lloraba y rogaba porque la rescatarán de ese lugar…

.- debes comer algo, le dijo la misma señora que le dio la manta a lisa el día que llego….

.- Gracias señora Anna, pero no tengo ganas de comer…..

.- niña cuando llegue tu marido por ti vas a estar como un esqueleto…..

.- es que no me he sentido muy bien, he tenido vómitos y mareos estos días, debe ser el stres…..

.- estas segura que es eso, no será que….

.- qué cosa, dice lisa media nerviosa…..

.- bueno estás recién casada, puede ser que estés…..

.- embarazada, dice lisa con un poco de impresión…..

.- pues sí, lisa cuando fue tu última regla, consulta la anciana

.- no me acuerdo, por dios como no me di cuenta antes, soy doctora y no lo note, que clase de medica soy…..

.- no te trates mal a ti misma, con todo lo que se vive acá que tiempo ibas a tener para pensar en ti…..

En eso entra un guardia y dice…..noticias para ustedes, serán todos trasladados a otra ciudad y nada de hacer preguntas…..

Lisa ya no daba más, embarazada y ahora iba a estar más lejos de house, solo ella sabía cómo lo extrañaba y necesitaba en aquellos momentos….

1 años después….

House había gastado casi toda su fortuna buscándola, fue a todos los cautiverios que encontró y en todos pago por entrar a ver si estaba, para después tener que pagar por sacarla, no estaba en su casa hace más de 8 meses cuando compro a un solado que le dijo que lisa había sido sacada de la ciudad, para él no había perdón por lo que le habían hecho, se llevaron a la mujer que amaba por estúpidas creencias irracionales, él ya no negaba que la amaba, es más lo acepto el mismo día que se la llevaron cuando sintió que le sacaron lo mejor de su vida…

Lisa estaba dando de mamar a un hermoso bebe de ojos azules y cabello rubio, su hijo solo tenía tres mes de vida, su nacimiento fue tan doloroso, como le hubiera gustado que Greg estuviera ahí con ellos en eso momento, pero en cambio lo tuvo en un sótano y solo tuvo ayuda de una mujer que era partera en el campo de Italia, pero al final ella supo que hacer sola, hasta el cordón umbilical tuvo que explicar cómo cortarlo, pero todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena cuando vio a su hijo…..Todos los días esperaba que llegara su marido por ella, ningún día perdió la fe en él.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

House llego a Venecia en busca de su esposa, un militar le dijo que ahí se encontraba su mujer, sin embargo fue a todos los refugios de la ciudad y no la encontró, ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza es más a veces pensaba que a lo mejor ya estaba muerta…Fue tanta la desesperación de house que partió a las oficinas de los oficiales para ofrecerles hasta las estrellas si era necesario en cambio de que le devolvieran su mujer…..

.- Buenas tardes señor House, como le va…..pregunta el oficial stock

.- No vengo por visita de cortesía, quiero hacer un trato con usted, responde el nefrólogo

.- De que se trata…..

.- Quiero de vuelta a mi esposa

.- quien es su esposa….

.- Lisa House, pero ustedes la tomaron detenida y debe estar registrada como Lisa Cuddy

.- Mire doctor House, yo no sé el nombre de todos los detenidos, sin embargo podría hacer algo pero arriesgo mucho y no creo que….

House no lo dejo terminar y le dijo….

.- Ponga un precio y se lo pagare…

.- Doctor house, seamos sensatos, usted y yo sabemos que su fortuna no es la misma de antes, por ende veo difícil que pueda pagarme un gran monto ….

.- Solo dígame cuanto quiere….dice house ya hastiado

.- me interesa su ascienda, creo que eso podría ser de gran ayuda para mi vejes…dice el oficial

.- House estaba dispuesto a todo y aunque dolía perder sus tierras sabía que con todas las cosas materiales del mundo nunca iba a ser feliz, sin embargo con Lisa iba ser feliz incluso sin tener nada…- bien las tierras serán suyas, pero después que traiga a mi mujer…..

.- como puedo saber que usted va a cumplir

.- y como lo puedo saber yo dice Greg

.-Realice el acta y cuando lo tenga listo vuelva y ahí veré que puedo hacer…

.- espero que sea un hombre de palabra stock

Con eso House se va de la oficina del militar pero siempre pensando que algo malo podía hacer stock, Greg sabía que él era un hombre interesado y que no podía confiar en él pero no tenía más opción…

Al día siguiente house volvió a la oficina de stock pero este no estaba ahí, así que fue a dar una vuelta mientras esperaba, observaba todo con mucho detalle, apretaba los puños de rabia al pensar que por culpa de estos idiotas no estaba con su mujer…Cuando iba de vuelta a la oficina de stock , vio que había una puerta entre abierta y pudo reconocer las voces de las personas que estaban ahí; estaba el oficial stock con un soldado conversando…..

.- Oficial, que va hacer ahora con el caso house; ya no va tener tiempo de hacer el trato

.- por eso solo eres soldado, porque eres idiota, te voy a decir solo para que aprendas: House esta tan desesperado que me va traer seguramente hoy el papel de la ascienda, lo voy a firmar y luego me largo a mi nuevo distrito donde nadie me conoce…..

.- Pero usted sabe dónde está su mujer, consulta el soldado…

.- Sí está en Florencia y adivina que yo justo voy para allá

.- pero entonces porque no se la entrega

.- Idiota serás, quieres que a mí después me maten; me voy a aprovechar de su desesperación y listo…

House había escuchado todo, no lo podía creer, siempre supo que no podía confiar en esa basura; se las iba a pagar…

Durante la noche Greg creo un plan para llegar hasta cuddy, sabía que si no le resultaba a la perfección nunca más estaría con ella así que tenía que salir todo bien sí o sí

…..

House espero a fuera de la casa de stock durante la noche; pasó una hora y empezó una fuerte lluvia y en ese momento llego el oficial, venía con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo y no se veía nada muy claro, en eso stock siente un golpe en la cabeza y cae al suelo…..

.- Nunca le han dicho que no es bueno beber mi oficial, dice house mientras lo arrastra por el suelo…

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

House se cambió de ropa y amarro a stock a una silla, mientras se acomodaba las botas el oficial comenzó a gemir con el objetivo de despertar, como Greg ya se esperaba eso se trasladó a un rincón y preparo una inyección….

.- Haber Stock, no te muevas que esto te va ayudar a dormir…..

Con eso house lo inyecta en el cuello y el oficial vuelve a quedar rendido, en ese momento el nefrólogo aprovecha de realizar su retirada pero sin antes mirarse al espejo…..

.- Me voy bastante sexy, con razón nunca quise ser militar o sino las mujer caen rendidas a mi pies…dios me estoy volviendo loco estoy empezando a hablar solo…..

House manejo durante casi 10 horas sin parar sus parpados se caían de sueño, pero él sabía que tenía que llegar lo antes posible a Florencia, ya que podía ser descubierto en cualquier momento y todo su plan fracasaría.

Al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hace es ir a las oficinas de los militares en aquella ciudad….

.- Oficial Stock, como estuvo su viajes, pregunta otro oficial

.- Bien gracias, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y quiero empezar hoy mismo

.- Pero oficial Stock, primero descanse, los malditos judíos no van a escapar a ningún lado jajajja, ríe de manera maliciosa el colega del verdadero stock….

House apretaba los puños de rabia al escuchar esas palabras….

.- Colega, según yo el trabajo siempre se puede hacer hoy, supongo que no va querer decepcionar al Fihuere

.- Sí tiene razón disculpe mi osadía..

.- Bien, lo primero que quiero hacer es revisar los campos y ver los detenidos

.- Esta bien, lo voy a llevar personalmente, hay dos campos acá así que comencemos de inmediato

.- Quiero a todos los detenidos en fila y verlos a todos, que ninguno quede afuera

.- perfecto, como usted mande

Al llegar al primer campo, house estaba muy nerviosa rogaba porque, lisa siguiera viva y estuviera en buen estado; al ingresar al primer campo todos los detenidos se formaron y los vio uno por uno, peor lisa no estaba, sin embargo no se decepciono ya que aún le quedaba una opción

Después se dirigieron al segundo campo, las manos de Greg traspiraban de nervios y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por boca; se utilizó el mismo sistema de antes y todos se formaron en fila; volvió a mirar a todos uno por uno, casi llegando al final de la fila vio algo que le llamo la atención; una mujer muy delgada con su pelo tapado con una pañoleta pero no estaba sola llevaba un bebé en sus brazos, la mujer tenía cabeza baja mientras acurrucaba al pequeño…..

House fue el primero en romper el silencio

.- Levante la cara…

Lisa sabía que esa voz era de él, pero no en su mente racional era imposible; muy lento levanto la cara y se quedaron mirando, azul con azul ninguno podía creer lo que veía; cuddy estaba plasmada no sabía que decir; house solo le levanto las cejas como tratando de decir que no diga nada…..

.- y ese bebé, pregunta el nefrólogo un poco nervioso por la respuesta que podía entregarle la doctora, pero en su interior sabía que era su hijo, eran iguales…..

.- Es mi hijo, dice ella un poco nerviosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca pensó que así house conocería a su hijo, el cual nació del fruto del amor que se tenían….

.- y su padre ¿quién es? Consulta Greg

.- Lisa se molestó un poco con la pregunta, él sabía perfectamente quien era el padre, pero igual le respondió….el padre es mi marido

House solo asiente y realiza su retirada, por dentro se moría por besarla y tomar a su hijo embarazos pero sabía que aún no podía hacer nada de eso…

Los detenidos vuelven a su refugio….

.- Lisa, porque el oficial Stock, te hizo tantas preguntas consulta otra detenida

.- En ese momento lisa comprendió el plan de su marido, maldito culo pensó ella, arriesgando su vida…..no sé responde lisa sin mucho interés, estaba intrigada por el segundo paso que daría house….

Al llegar la noche todos los detenidos fueron a dormir, mientras tanto house volvía al campo en busca de lo que lo había llevado hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo..

.- Buenas noches Oficial, a que se debe su visita pregunta un militar que estaba de guardia en el campo…..

.- Vengo a ser una inspección nocturna dice House

.- Por supuesto, pasé lo llevare en auto hasta los galpones

.- No se preocupe soldado, voy solo es un control

.- si claro, adelante y house sigue el camino en su auto

House camina hacia los galpones, ya era media noche y muchos detenidos estaba durmiendo, cuando Greg abre la puerta todos se levantaron un poco preocupados, todos pensaban que venían a buscar algunos para llevarlos a la cámara de gases; House comienza a buscar a Lisa, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, iba por un objetivo y tenía que encontrarla; la vio con cara de miedo y protegiendo a su hijo, era una escena hermosa, el nefrólogo rompe el silencio y decide actuar de manera rápida.

.- La mujer con el bebé, que me acompañen

.Otra mujer amiga de lisa, empieza a llorar y todos gritaba que por favor no se la llevara, House hizo caso omiso de lo que escucha y prosiguió

.- Vamos dije, con un tono de voz molesto

Lisa, todavía asustada solo asiente y abraza a una de las mujeres, con cual se habían hecho amigas

Cuando salen del galpón House abre el maletero del auto y le dice

.- No preguntes nada y solo súbete…

.- Pero el bebé, dice ella

.- Ponlo en tu pecho y respira fuerte, para que no le falte el aire

Lisa hace lo que se le dijo, estaba un poco choqueada, porque house no mostro ningún signo de amor hacia y ella solo quería abrazarlo…

House salió del campo de detenidos, sin ningún problema, en ese momento agradecía a dios por haber logrado el primer objetivo sin problemas, sin embargo era un poco ilógico su agradecimiento, ya que él era ateo.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente del campo, paro el auto y fue a sacar a su mujer e hijo de la maletera…

.- Lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción dice house mientras ayuda a salir a lisa del maletero

Lisa se baja y su bebé comienza a llorar

.- Tranquilo hijo, todo está bien dice lisa

House ya no aguanta más y de manera brusca la toma por la cintura con cuidado de no lastimar a su hijo y la besa de manera apasionada, sus labios eran una adición para él, en ese momento no comprendía como pudo vivir más de una año sin ella; por su lado cuddy también disfruto el beso, se aferró más a él y unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas; cuando de dejan de besar house le acaricia la mejilla y le seca las lágrimas que caían y le dijo….

.- Tranquila, ya todo termino…..te amo

.- Yo también te amo mi amor dice ella y se abrazan muy fuerte

.- Puedo tomar a mi hijo, pregunta house un poco nervioso

.- Claro dice ella con una sonrisa y le habla al niño y le dice, mi amor este es tu papá, te dije que el vendría por nosotros, con eso le entrega al bebé a Greg

House toma a su hijo y sintió la alegría más grande que alguien podía sentir, era tan hermoso y se parecía mucho a él…

Greg aún con el niño embarazos le pregunta a lisa cuál es su nombre, y ella responde que no tiene, que solo llama bebé o a veces mi pequeño Greg; house solo asiente y vuelve hablar

.- Somos prófugos de la justicia ahora los dos, tenemos que irnos del país….

.- Lisa solo asiente y pregunta cuando se van a ir

.- nos vamos ahora, así que subamos al auto que ya pronto vendrán tras nosotros

.- ella lo vuelve abrazar y le dice; mi amor mientras este contigo me da lo mismo pasar por lo que sea….

House la vuelve a besar y después de inmediato suben al auto y comienza su camino de prófugos.

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado dos días del rescate de Lisa y el bebé, House se preocupó de cada detalle, así que esa misma noche hizo que lisa se cambiara de ropa y quemo el vestuario de detenida, como también le dijo que se cortara su larga cabellera por una melena hasta los hombros donde sus rizos caían muchos más formados; él también se cortó el pelo, se afeito y se puso un traje de terno y corbata, con el fin de que no los descubrieran, porque ya a esas horas seguramente eran buscados por los solados.

Lisa se encontraba en un pequeño departamento y estaba dando de mamar a su pequeño Greg, ya que con House habían decidido que así lo llamarían….mientras los miraba comer, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, con House no habían hecho aún el amor, ya que el primer día de prófugos solo se dedicaron a viajar a la ciudad más cercana a la frontera y ya para el día segundo se acomodaron en un pequeño departamento; house había salido al pueblo a comprar una cosas y ver cómo podrían salir del país.

Cuddy aún pegada en sus pensamientos, no escucho cuando alguien ingreso al departamento, solo se dio cuenta de la otra presencia cuando alguien le beso la cabeza…

.- ¿Cómo te fue? Consulta Lisa

.- Bien, compre ropa para Greg, comida e identificaciones falsas, para poder cruzar

.- Cariño, te cuidado no quiero que te arriesgues tanto, no te quiero perder de nuevo…

.- Tranquila Lisa no va a pasar nada, mira ya lo tengo todo planeado; vamos a salir de Italia con las identificaciones falsas, el punto de llegada es Francia, Wilson está ahí y él nos va dar alojo hasta que no podamos ubicar solos…

.- Nunca me dijiste que paso con la ascienda…..dice lisa

.- La deje cerrada, nunca hice los papeles para entregarla, tampoco la deje trabajando; cuando esta guerra finalice vamos a volver y será tan grande como en los mejores tiempos….responde House con una sonrisa

En ese momento el pequeño Greg comienza a llorar y lisa trata de calmarlos…

.- Tranquilo Greg, mamá está aquí….

.- deja tratar yo, dice house y toma a su hijo embarazos, comienza a calmarlo con una canción de bebes….Hijo eres lo más hermoso que hay….dice House

.- Wuauuu, el gran House emocionado con un bebé dice lisa entre risas

.- No es un bebé cualquier, es mi bebé y es con el único que voy a ser así de tonto, y no te burles de tu esposo

House se sienta en una silla mecedora con Greg y Lisa se acomoda en la otra pierna de su marido, ambos miraban como su hijo se quedaba dormido…..

.- Es hermoso…..dice Lisa

.- Sí responde House

House mira a lisa y de apoco se acerca a sus labios para darle un dulce beso, empezó como algo más cariñoso, pero de apoco empezó a ser más apasionado, ambos gimieron en la boca del otro….

.- Creo deberíamos dejarlo en su cuna, para nosotros poder hacer el amor más cómodos…..dice Lisa

.- Dios mujer, tu hijo está en mis brazos y tú con esas ideas tan sugerentes….ambos rieron….y house remato diciendo…..pero me excita….

Dejan al bebé en su cuna e inmediatamente se comienza a sacar la ropa con la boca, más de un año sin estar juntos, sus cuerpo ardían de pasión, fue tanto su calor que no alcanzaron a llegar a cama, ya que house la afirmo contra la pared y ella con sus piernas en la cintura de su marido y ahí mismo la penetro con locura, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax…..se volvieron a besar y house la llevo a la cama….- creo que una segunda no estaría nada de mal, dice house con coquetería

.- Solo hazme el amor…..dice Lisa

…..Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

House estaba sentando en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, mientras Cuddy se encontraba arriba de él besándolo con pasión y moviendo sus caderas por encima de su abultado pantalón

.- Así bebé, sigue así decía House….

.- Mi amor más vale que esto funcione

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeo la venta del auto, Cuddy siguió en los suyo, mientas house bajo la ventana y hablo …

.- Buenas noche mi oficial …..

.- Buenas noches señor, se puede saber que está pasando acá-…

.- Bueno como vera, estoy con una de las damas de la casa de remolienda…

.- Y por qué se encuentra cerca de la frontera…dice el militar un poco dudoso

.- Bueno, porque si mi esposa me ve, me la corta literalmente, usted comprende cierto….

.- Si, pero igual muéstreme sus documentos

.- Ok. Tome, mis papeles….

.- Muy bien todo en orden señor Stokebran

Con eso el soldado se alejó, lisa siguió haciendo los mismo hasta que se dio cuenta que el camión nazis se había alejado lo suficiente….

.- Dios, estuvo cerca Dice Lisa….

.- Como nombras a dios si eres judía dice House, como si nada hubiera pasado…

.- House, sabe que cállate: lisa se baja de su marido y se va para el asiento de atrás, para poder ver a su hijo, que lo habían tapado con sabanas con hoyos para que no fuera visto por los solados…..

.- Lisa pero no te enojes, si sabías que cosas así nos podían ocurrir, además mira como me dejaste, estoy más cachando que la estufa del diablo, dice house con tono picarón….

.- Bueno te sacas las ganas solo; aparte que tuve fingir ser una puta cualquiera…que vergüenza….

.- Si nadie te vio, tranquila….porque mejor no te pasas adelante mientras Greg duerme y terminamos lo que empezamos….dice House riéndose

.- No tengo ganas, lo siento….estoy un poco asustada todavía….

.- Bien, igual ya es tarde y tenemos que cruzar la frontera….

Durante el amanecer, House se bajó del auto para hacer el trámite….Mientras Lisa estaba en el auto esperando a su marido con su hijo embarazos…Desde lejos lo miraba y solo rogaba que todo saliera bien….se dedicó a observarlo por arto tiempo y aún no creía que ese hombre era su esposo, tan sexy y guapo….Estaba tan pegada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el entro en el auto…

.- Ya esposa mía, todo salió bien….

.- Hay me asústate dice lisa un poco agitada….como te fue….te creyeron todo….

.- Si, para ellos somos un matrimonio de años casados, que van con su hijo menor de viaje por trabajo mío…nadie sospecho nada….así que nos vamos al tiro….

.- Bien, cuando ya estemos fuera del país, recién voy a poder sentirme tranquila…..

Después de 8 horas de conducir, house se comenzó a cansar; para lisa este hecho no pasa desapercibido…..

.- Mi amor, si quieres yo manejo…o buscamos un hostal o algo para que puedas dormir….dice Lisa….

.- House no respondió de inmediato; sin embargo cuanto emitió comentario dijo…..Por qué me llamas mi amor, desde hace unos días lo haces…y ante no….

.- Cuddy quedo un poco plasmada con lo que dijo su marido y decido responder con toda la sinceridad del mundo….Bueno porque eres mi amor, eres al hombre al que amo, no sé cómo paso, pero paso, te amo mucho y sin ti ya nada en mi vida tendría sentido…..

.- Yo también me enamore de ti, dice House…..Vamos a buscar ahora un lugar para dormir….

Encontraron un Hotel de carretera donde se hospedaron, un dormitorio sencillo, pero lo suficiente para descansar…Lisa le dio un baño a Greg y luego lo hizo dormir….Mientras ella ordenada la ropa para el día siguiente….por su lado House tomaba una ducha reparadora para el cansancio

Cuando salió de la Ducha House, vio a Lisa con un piyama muy sexy…Incluso era con trasparencias…muy novedoso para la época…

.- WUAUUU…mujer me quieres matar…

.- No solo quiero hacer el amor con mi marido…dice ella muy sexy

.- Tu sabes que yo siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo….No necesitas nada….

.- Ven acá dice Lisa…..

Ambos comienzan besarse, sacarse la ropa, House se sube encima de ella con el fin de él llevar el ritmo de la noche, hicieron el amor por más de una hora hasta que ambos llegaron al climax….

.- Sabes algo bebé, me enamore de ti el primer día que te vi en la clínica, solo que no lo quería aceptar….fui un idiota…..

.- Ahora estamos junto y nadie nos va a volver a separar….dice lisa

Después de dormir un poco ambos despertaron con los gritos de Greg…Lisa se levanta a ver que tiene su hijo…lo toma y se da cuenta que tiene mucha fiebre…

.- que tiene consulta house

.- Esta con mucha temperatura…..dice lisa

.- Sácale la ropa….para ver si tiene algo más

Lisa le saca la ropa a su hijo y se da cuenta que está lleno de manchas rojas y su respiración comienza acelerarse

.- Greg (House) mira…..qué diablos tiene…dice lisa llorando

.- NO tengo idea lo que es….

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12

**Es un poco corto, pero en la semana subo el otro capi **

House salió del cuarto del baño con Greg en sus brazos; el pequeño ya se había calmado y Lisa estaba buscando en su botiquín algo que le pudiera ayudar a Greg….

.- Tenemos Panadol, crees que nos sirva, consulta Cuddy

.- Sí…nunca pensé que era varicela…me puse tan nervioso…..dice house un poco apenado

Lisa se le acerca y lo abraza por detrás, comienza a besarle el cuello mientras House hacia dormir a su hijo…..

.- Cariño es normal lo que te paso, a todos los padres les ocurre….lo importante que no es nada grave, solo tenemos que tener cuidados con él durante la semana….

.- Sí, pero a ti no te paso nada, supiste lo que tenía al tiro y…..

.- También estaba nerviosa, y que no se te olvide que soy doctora también…

.- Ahora me acuerdo porque te contrate….dice House con una risita, para molestar a Lisa...ella le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo…

.- Hey….. Te estoy alagando….House en ese momento se da vuelta y la toma por la cintura con una mano, mientras que en la otra aún tenía a Greg…..se acerca a su mejilla y la besa…..

.- eres un pesado….pero te amo igual…..

Al otro día House fue el primero en despertar, inmediatamente fue a ver a su hijo, quería saber cómo seguía; el bebé ya tenía manchitas rojas por todo su cuerpo, pero dormía tranquilo, se veía tan calmado…..house pensaba siempre como iba ser su personalidad, hasta el momento demostró ser un niño de mamá, pero sabe que con el tiempo puede cambiar…

Lisa fue la última en ingresar al auto; el matrimonio House partía rumbo a París donde se iban a encontrar con Wilson…

.- Esposa, puede dejar de moverte tanto me pones nervioso

.- Lo siento esposo, pero ya estoy aburrida, llevamos viajando como 8 horas y aún falta tanto…..

.- Lisa por dios, ni Greg se queja tanto y eso que está enfermo

.- Es que no me siento muy bien….tengo mucha calor…..

.- Baja el vidrio entonces…..dice House hastiado

.- Sabes House, otra esposa se molestaría mucho con tu poca preocupación…

.- Mujer tienes calor, porque hace calor…estás muy joven para que te llegue la menopausia…..

.- Idiota…..

.- Yo también te Amo….dice House

Después de llevar varios días viajando solo les faltaba uno para estar en París, House decido parar a descansar a otro Hotel de carretera; Greg ya estaba mucho mejor su varicela ya había disminuido casi al total; por otro lado Lisa se siguió sintiendo mal, algunos mareos y pocas ganas de comer….no le tomo mayor importancia así que no volvió a tocar el tema con House….

.- Lisa puedes apurarte estoy que me hago pis…..decía House detrás de la puerta del baño…

.- Espera….ya salgo…

Lisa salió con la cara muy blanca y los ojos vidriosos…..House ingreso de inmediato al baño, porque de verdad ya no aguantaba más….

Al salir del baño house se detuvo a observar detenidamente a Lisa…..ella estaba cambaindo el pañal de Greg y hacia pequeñas muecas de asco, después de terminar lo beso en la cabeza y lo acostó en su cuna, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo dormir, todas las noches era igual….

.- Desde cuando estás vomitando hasta el hígado….consulta House..

.- Solo hoy, algo me callo mal….dice Lisa sin dar la vuelta para mirarlo….

.- Yo creo que estás embarazada…..

En ese momento Lisa se da vuelta y lo mira a los ojos….no decía nada….él volvió hablar…

.- Debe tener un mes, considerando que nos reencontramos hace casi dos meses….

.- Puede ser más de uno…a lo mejor 6 semanas dice ella con un tono muy bajo…Pero Greg aún es un bebé, tiene solo seis meses, yo no sé si es bueno tener otro hijo….

.- Ya estás embarazada así que no hay mucho que decir, además nadie aborta un hijo de Greg House padre, así que hazte a la idea de criar dos bebés…..además ahora no estás sola….ahora estamos juntos y quero vivir la etapa de verte engordar y todas esas cosas cursi…..

Lisa se acerca a su marido y lo abraza….

.- Primero vamos a verificar si es embarazo o no…..pero gracias mi amor….me hace muy bien saber que estas aquí…

House se acerca a su boca y la besa….

Continuara


End file.
